Chests
Chests can be dropped by bloons. Bloons that have chests appear like they have a chest inside them. Note: You have a: 1% chance to get 7 items of that (Usual items only) 2% chance to get 6 items of that (Usual and common items only) 3% chance to get 5 items of that (common or worse only) 4% chance to get 4 items of that (uncommon or worse only) 10% chance to get 3 items of that (Uncommon or worse only) 30% chance to get 2 items of that (Non-Epic items) 50% Chance to get 1 item *Mini Chest* Mini Chest is the most common type of chest and gives 2 Items instead of 3 Can be bought for 200 MM A item has a: 40% Chance to be Common 35% chance to be Usual. 24.7% Chance to be Uncommon .3% Chance to be rare *Wood Chest* This kind of chest contains 3 items. Can be bought for 350 MM 54% Chance to be common 20% chance to be casual 24.7% chance to be Uncommon .3% chance to be Rare 1% Chance to be a Mini Chest (Limit 1 per chest, 2nd+ Mini Chests have a 30% chance to be replaced by a uncommon, 70% chance to be replaced by a common. *Iron Chest* Can be bought for 2 NK coins A item has a: 30% Chance to be Uncommon 65% Chance to be common a 2.5% chance to be a casual item 2% Chance to be a Mini-Chest (2nd+ Mini Chests are replaced with Uncommons. .5% Chance to be a rare. *Huge Chest* This kind of chest contains FIVE items. Same percentages as wood chest. *Achievements* Chest! *Open 1 Chest* 50 MM and 5 AP Neat. *Open 1 Iron Chest* 65 MM and 5 AP Risk? *Open 1 Pirate Chest* 70 MM and 6 AP Reward! *Open 10 Chests* 80 MM and 5 AP 100! *Open 100 Chests* 500 MM and 25 AP Halluah! *Open 1 Jeweled Chest* 777 MM and 20 AP Sweet! *Open 77 Chests of iron or greater value* 1,000 MM and 30 AP *Gold Chest* .1% Chance for a Common Item 5% Chance for a Small MM reward (30) 3% Chance for a medium MM reward (100) 1% Chance for a random special agent 80% Chance for a uncommon item 1.5% Chance for a rare item 1% chance for a huge chest 2% Chance for a iron chest .1% Chance for a epic item .9% Chance for 2 free dart monkeys next game 3% chance for 100 EXP 0.4% chance for 200 exp *Jeweled Chest* 70% Chance to be a Uncommon 32.7% chance to be a Rare .3% Chance for a epic 1% chance for 200 MM 1% Chance for 5 Mini-Chests 1% Chance to be 300 Exp 1% Chance to be a huge chest 1% chance for 2 free special agents 1% chance for 5 free road spikes and 5 free pineapples next game. Pirate Chest 29.99% Chance to be a Uncommon 20% Chance to be a rare item .01% chance to be a epic item 50% chance to be a "Curse" **CURSES** Curses are listed common to rare, not worst to best All bloons on round 5 are regen. Lose 10 MM Lose 30 MM A camo red bloon is added to round 1 A regen red is added to every round next game. Additionally this bloon only has a 1% chance to give 1$ when popped All towers cost 10$ More for the first 10 rounds The first blimp has a 1% chance to have Speedy Sell values decreased by 35$ for rounds of _ _ _ 1, _ _ _ 3, _ _ _ 4, _ _ _ 7 & _ _ _ 9 Sell values decreased by 10$ for all of next game All abilites take 1 second longer to charge ToTmG & Satanic Totmg have no resistances. ToTmG costs 2x as much **Dragon Chest** Dragon chest only drops ONE item 80% Chance for a rare 5% Chance for a INSTANT rank up 10% chance for 500 MM 1% chance to give 100 of a Usual item 1% chance to give 2 Huge Chests & 3 Mini-Chests 1% chance to give 50 of a Common Item 1% chance for 10 of a uncommon item 1% chance for a epic item 666% To spawn E.N.T.I.T.Y. on round 1 (jk) Category:Items Category:Gameplay Mechanics